


LES TÉMOINS SILENCIEUX

by BleedingCoconut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Duty, Homosexuality, Loneliness, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoconut/pseuds/BleedingCoconut
Summary: Harry et Drago sont deux adolescents épris l’un de l’autre, mais dans cette guerre qui les mène sur les chemins sinueux de leur rivalité, quelle place y a-t-il pour vivre les prémices d’un amour, à un âge où l’on se découvre ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	LES TÉMOINS SILENCIEUX

LES TÉMOINS SILENCIEUX [DRARRY] d'après un fanart d'Alek (pinterest)

_Thèmes traités : #solitude, #anxiété, #coming-out, #adolescence, #rivalité, #devoir, #amour, #homosexualité_

* * *

Dissimulé de l'autre côté de l'étagère, il le suivait du regard. Pour chaque pas que le Serpentard faisait, le sorcier à la célèbre cicatrice en faisait un à son tour. À travers les fins interstices que dévoilaient les livres, il admirait les longs doigts aux articulations saillantes du sorcier blond, caresser avec délicatesse la tranche de ces vieux ouvrages salis par le temps, comme si le simple contact de sa peau sur le cuir hors d'âge, suffirait à les réduire à néant. Il aimait voir le jeune homme arborait cet air concentré qu'il ne découvrait qu'en présence de ces livres, caché dans l'immensité du savoir dont leurs pages, autrefois immaculées, regorgeaient aujourd'hui. Drago savait jouer les ignorants, mais ignorant, il était loin de l'être. Il dissimulait en son for intérieur un goût prononcé pour l'apprentissage et pouvait se plonger des heures durant dans la lecture des livres dont abondait la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Avec le temps, Harry Potter avait appris à reconnaitre les différents masques que portait le Serpentard. Il y en avait tant, selon les usages, les circonstances et l'héritier Malefoy ne s'en départait que si rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Pourtant, Harry avait fini par tous les reconnaitre, ses rictus, ses airs hautains, ses larmes de crocodiles, c'était ce qu'il laissait paraitre de sa personne, mais ce petit froncement du nez qu'il avait lorsqu'il se concentrait sur son parchemin, ou bien encore sa manière de se crisper sur sa plume lorsqu'il prenait des notes importantes, ça, seul Harry en était conscient. C'est qu'il avait eu le temps de l'observer durant ces années à être son rival. Il n'avait pas le choix, il était l'élu et Drago Malefoy, en digne héritier de sa maison vermoulue, n'avait cessé de lui entraver le chemin. Il l'avait haï pour ça. Parfois, il le haïssait encore, mais seulement quand il n'arrivait plus à comprendre le Serpentard. Le sorcier aux lunettes rondes, avait fini par concevoir que de cette haine, il ne s'agissait en fait que d'ignorance, celle de sentiments naissants à un âge où on se découvre.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent, se mordit la lèvre en s'arrêtant devant un titre en particulier. Le Gryffondor ignorait bien de quel livre, il s'agissait et ne s'en préoccupait guère à dire vrai, bien trop absorbé dans ses propres contemplations qui tenaient en la personne même de Drago Malefoy. Mais il connaissait suffisamment son rival pour savoir que ce dernier avait enfin mis la main sur l'objet de ses recherches. Drago allongea le bras, s'apprêtant à saisir l'ouvrage dont il s'était entiché. Posant son doigt de façon méticuleuse, afin de retirer le livre de son étagère avec précaution. Au même moment, Harry saisit, sans grand état d'âme, le livre qui lui faisait face laissant apparaitre son visage lunetté à celui de son rival. Le Serpentard, empreint d'étonnement, avait les yeux aussi ronds que des billes. Il dut battre des paupières plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

**\- Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que…**

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la laissant en suspens à l'image de l'atmosphère des lieux. Hors du temps et coupé du monde, cachés entre les étagères biscornues d'une vieille bibliothèque dont les allées de livres bien rangés se recouvraient de poussière. Le Gryffondor avait vivement poussé les livres qui lui encombraient le passage afin de pouvoir passer sa tête et l'un de ses bras dans l'embrasure, saisissant avec fougue la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Il se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une meilleure amplitude de mouvement et se lança à la conquête du visage de Drago, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Sous la surprise, il en laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait et ce dernier finit sa course, affalé sur le sol, ses pages ouvertes contre un parquet encrassé par les nombreuses couches de cire qu'il avait reçu avec le temps. Une fois remis de sa surprise, Malefoy saisit inconsciemment le poignet du Gryffondor, qu'il caressa avec la même délicatesse qu'il accordait aux ouvrages de cette bibliothèque. Il pouvait sentir la pression des doigts de Harry sur la peau de sa nuque lui provoquait un léger fourmillement qui serpentait le long de ses muscles. Ce n'était pas désagréable, seulement inattendu, comme à chaque fois que le Gryffondor le touchait. À croire qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de s'habituer à leur étrange rapprochement. Enivrait par la folie de l'instant, Drago répondit à ce baiser avec cet habituel flegme qui faisait toujours son petit effet sur Harry, avant que le Serpentard ne redescende sur terre, conscient qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public.

Il était l'héritier Malefoy, il devrait reprendre le flambeau et continuer à faire briller l'éclat de sa famille dans le chaos. Être découvert, suspendu aux lèvres de l'élu, son plus fidèle rival, était un scandale qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Même si ce baiser était des plus appréciable. Même s'il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis trop longtemps. Même si tout lui semblait préférable plutôt que de devoir rompre ce baiser, car c'était pour lui l'un des rares instants de sa vie où il pouvait s'abandonner à être Drago. Pas l'héritier des Malefoy, ni le rival de Harry Potter, juste Drago un adolescent épris d'un gentil garçon à lunette et à la cicatrice bizarre. Drago, qui préférerait passer sa vie, enseveli sous des bouquins, plutôt qu'à combattre dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Sans même s'en apercevoir, son cerveau avait finalement fait le travail pour lui, car perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il avait cessé d'embrasser le beau garçon qui lui faisait face. Seule sa main était restée agrippée au poignet du Gryffondor, comme dans l'incapacité de s'en détacher. Harry fixait désormais Drago avec insistance, de ce regard que le Serpentard détestait se voir dessiner sur ces magnifiques yeux verts. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui, Harry s'inquiétait toujours pour tout le monde et Drago exécrait ce trait de sa personnalité tout autant qu'il l'admirait.

**\- Drago ?**

**\- Je vois que tu respectes toujours autant les livres Potter, éluda Malefoy, son habituel sourire satisfait aux lèvres.**

Mais le jeune homme détourna vite son regard, gêné, avant de supplier :

**\- Pas ici, Harry…**

L'instant d'une seconde, son habituelle arrogance s'évanouit, laissant à découvert un adolescent mort de peur à l'idée qu'on ait pu le surprendre. Puis, il reprit contenance presque immédiatement, arborant de nouveau ce sourire figé, tel un bouclier qu'il brandirait pour contrer une attaque. Même devant Harry, Drago ne lâchait que rarement prise, souvent par orgueil, ne souhaitant pas rendre les armes face au Gryffondor qui restait avant tout son rival, mais parfois aussi, par crainte de montrer sa vulnérabilité.

 **\- Ça paraitrait suspect si on te voyait à la bibliothèque,** se moqua Drago.

**\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parce que voir Drago Malefoy fouiner dans une pile de bouquin, ce n'est pas suspect peut-être ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non, nous les Malefoy, on a de l'éducation,** s'enorgueillit-il.

À contre-cœur, Drago rompit son étreinte, résigné, lâchant le poignet de Harry et entreprit de remettre en ordre l'amas de livres formé un peu plus tôt par les actes de ce sauvage Gryffondor. Il rangea un à un les livres éparpillés, comme autant de briques qui constituaient le mur qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir entre lui et l'élu. Derrière la pénombre que créaient les ouvrages, un fin filet de lumière perçait entre deux livres d'où le Gryffondor pouvait entrevoir celui qu'il désirait. Il sentait le rayon de soleil caresser d'une tendre chaleur sa paupière derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Des particules de poussières tombaient en pluie fine comme de la poudreuse sur un mont enneigé.

Harry se perdit un instant dans leur contemplation, admirant la danse aléatoire que ces résidus pratiquaient. Il avait l'impression de voir en ce spectacle une métaphore de sa vie amoureuse. Drago et lui, acteurs d'une chorégraphie sans fin, tournant, chavirant, s'éloignant, sans jamais réussir à rattraper les pas de l'autres, tous deux à des tempos différents. Une cadence saccadée, désynchronisée bien que motivée par cette même envie d'être enfin réunis sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Harry soupira, soudain emplit d'une vive tristesse. Souvent, la vie lui avait parue injuste et il se demandait encore tout ce qu'il devrait sacrifier pour le bien commun. Aurait-il l'occasion un jour de vivre une vie épanouie ou devrait-il renoncer jusqu'à son existence ? Il avait déjà vu tant d'horreur malgré son âge et pourtant, dans ces moments-là, l'adolescent qu'il était, reprenait immanquablement le dessus. À cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, être en tête-à-tête avec Drago Malefoy, le plus beau garçon de l'école. En tout cas le plus beau dans son cœur. Il voulait l'enserrait jusqu'à ne plus sentir les extrémités de ses mains. Il voulait glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée du Serpentard, le couvrir de baiser et voir rosir d'embarras les joues de son amoureux.

Alors que le Gryffondor imaginait mille et une façon d'embrasser Drago Malefoy, de longs doigts blancs s'agitèrent devant lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Ils s'étaient insinués entre deux livres, mimant l'envie d'attraper un ouvrage, mais il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait là, d'une façon maladroite pour le jeune Malefoy de demander un geste d'affection au sorcier à lunettes. À son tour, le Gryffondor entreprit d'attraper la couverture du livre que tenait Drago, s'attachant tout particulièrement à la main du Serpentard, la caressant comme s'il tentait d'en déchiffrer les secrets. Il pouvait y sentir les légers sillons de la peau, de nouvelles cicatrices, la délicatesse des os de Drago s'étendre sous ses propres doigts. La peau du sorcier blond était fine et douce, agréable à caresser tandis que celle de Harry était tannée par les entrainements de magie et de Quidditch. Le Gryffondor détestait la peau rugueuse de ses mains et pourtant le Serpentard passait son temps à en embrasser chaque phalange dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment cette fascination pour des mains aussi peu reluisantes de son point de vue et tout bonnement insupportable au toucher et malgré ça, Drago ne se lassait pas de leurs caresses.

Soudain, une matière inconnue entra en contact avec la peau du Gryffondor, le tirant de ses pensées. Drago venait de lui glisser une note entre les doigts avant de s'éclipser sans même que Harry puisse émettre une quelconque protestation. À dire vrai, le jeune homme, bien trop bercé par ses songes, n'avait même pas remarqué l'habile diversion de l'héritier Malefoy pour se soustraire à cette embuscade qui lui avait été tendue entre les allées de livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Incrédule, Harry fixa le morceau de parchemin froissé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, sans arriver à se décider à l'ouvrir. Une fois de plus, il sentit la tristesse l'envahir par torrent, comme si une main invisible avait décidé d'ouvrir des vannes desquelles s'écoulaient des sentiments douloureux. Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression d'être submergé, Drago l'avait abandonné, seul, avec pour unique compagnie des livres inexpressifs. Il caressa d'un air absent le grain du papier du bout des doigts avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Quelques mots étaient griffonnés de cette écriture serrée et délicate propre à Malefoy. Harry dut les relire à plusieurs reprises avant de comprendre, ce n'était pas une note ordinaire, mais il s'agissait là d'un jeu de piste ! Drago était bien ingénieux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser des rendez-vous secrets avec son amoureux à lunettes. Une fois n'était pas coutume, sa chère tête blonde jouait au plus malin pour arriver à ses fins et Harry comptait bien résoudre ce mystère au plus vite, afin de retrouver les bras de son bien-aimé.

* * *

Il sentait le frottement de la terre battue, qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, se mêler au crissement du verre brisé qui s'émoussait au contact rugueux de la terre. Il baissa ses yeux pour observer cette constellation brillante se formait à mesure qu'il écrasait les éclats de verre avec ses semelles. Le soleil, qui se réfléchissait sur les particules transparentes, bien qu'éblouissant, contribuait à la beauté du spectacle. Harry porta sa main à hauteur de son front pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière trop intense qui régnait dans les lieux. Sans ça, il était incapable de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il se trouvait sous une verrière, un lieu de Poudlard bien étrange, comme il en existait tant et qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Grâce à sa carte des Maraudeurs, il avait pourtant eu l'impression de connaitre chaque recoin du château, mais force est de constater qu'il avait encore bien des mystères à découvrir dans les environs. L'endroit semblait inutilisé depuis des années et ressemblait à une vieille serre à expérimentation, surement un endroit où les professeurs de l'époque se permettaient de faire pousser des plantes uniques. Les plantes, qui avaient jadis prospéré de manière ordonnée, s'étendaient aujourd'hui de façon anarchique, courant le long des plans de travail délabrés. La nature avait repris son droit sur les constructions humaines, perçant par endroit le verre qui se fissurait. Le Gryffondor se demandait même comment tout cela pouvait encore tenir debout. Sans doute un charme qui permettait d'éviter les catastrophes, dans le cas où certains élèves indisciplinés arriveraient jusqu'à cet endroit.

Sous cette construction érigée de bois et de verre, régnait une quiétude toute particulière. Peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur réconfortante du soleil qui traversait la pièce, ou peut-être que les spécimens de plantes présentes émettaient des spores aux propriétés apaisantes. Harry était arrivé ici grâce aux indications de Drago. Le sorcier à lunette s'étonna de voir que le Serpentard connaissait des lieux oubliés de Poudlard, mais à bien y réfléchir, Drago était un garçon plus attentif qu'il ne le laissait croire. Le Gryffondor l'avait constaté à mesure qu'il s'était rapproché de l'héritier Malefoy. Bien qu'il s'armât de cette apparente nonchalance, Harry savait que de cette retenue, résultait une maitrise parfaite de son environnement. Drago était fin observateur, c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait se prémunir de tout imprévu. Tout chez lui était lisse et calculé afin d'éviter tout impaire. Mais de cette peur irraisonnée de perdre le contrôle, Drago avait su aiguiser son analyse, et ce, même avec ses proches. Il en devenait une personne prévenante, lorsque ces proches eux-mêmes s'avaient prêter attention aux détails. À maintes reprises, Harry fut surpris de ces petites marques d'affection que lui portait Drago. Il s'agissait de petits rien, qui pouvait sembler normal au commun des mortels, mais qui pour Drago, signifiait beaucoup quant à son dévouement pour une personne. Comme cette fois, où le Serpentard apporta une paire de gants en cuire supplémentaire pour Harry, juste avant de disputer un match de Quidditch, particulièrement éprouvant, sous la neige. Drago avait simplement constaté l'état meurtri des mains du Gryffondor après chaque match, dû à la détérioration de ses gants d'un autre âge. Harry ne s'était pourtant jamais plaint en présence de son rival. En fait, ils ne parlaient que très peu tous les deux et, lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était bien souvent pour se moquer l'un de l'autre, rattrapé par leur instinct, celui de deux adolescents bataillant avec la contradiction de leur sentiment.

Harry sourit de manière innocente à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. À mesure qu'il repensait à toutes ces petites parenthèses de douceurs en présence de Drago, son cœur s'emballait. Il vibrait à l'idée de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son amoureux, perdu dans cet espace sauvage qui lui semblait particulièrement romantique. Une preuve de plus que Drago n'était pas le personnage égoïste auquel tout le monde croyait. Mais, au milieu de toute cette abondante verdure, il n'y avait pourtant pas trace du Serpentard. L'enthousiasme du Gryffondor commençait à retomber peu à peu, peut-être, s'était-il trompé dans l'interprétation du jeu de piste. Le sorcier à lunette sortit le morceau de parchemin noircit d'encre, que le blondinet lui avait transmis plus tôt. Il relit avec attention, les mots finement dessinés de son amoureux, les caressant chacun de son doigt, à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. Plongé dans cette relecture incessante, qui l'avait un instant coupé du monde, il sentit une légère brise lui chatouiller la nuque et remonter le long de son oreille. Elle chemina jusqu'au bout de son nez et fit loucher Harry lorsqu'il la suivit de ses yeux. Auréolé d'une lueur bleutée, le Gryffondor reconnu en ce petit souffle magique, un sortilège patronus. Il n'était pas complet, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris une forme physique, mais il sut taquiner suffisamment le sorcier pour lui provoquer un fous-rire. Se tortillant sous le coup des chatouilles que le sortilège lui infligeait, Harry tournait en rond.

Pour un œil extérieur, le sorcier serait passé pour un fou, mais pour Drago qui observait la scène, amusé, c'était un spectacle des plus délectables. Le rire de Harry emplissait toute la pièce, résonnant dans le cœur de Drago comme il résonnait contre les vieux carreaux de la serre. Jamais il ne l'admettrait clairement au sorcier à la célèbre cicatrice, mais ce rire était précieux pour le Serpentard. Il le connaissait par cœur, à tel point qu'il n'avait plus besoin de voir Harry dans les couloirs de l'école pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui lorsqu'il l'entendait s'esclaffer. De plus en plus hilare, Harry finit par comprendre le canulard dont il était victime.

 **\- C'est bon… Drago… Je sais que c'est toi ah ah... Tu peux sortir de ta cachette…** articulat Harry, avec difficulté.

**\- Alors Potter, on se prend pour un dindon ? Prends garde à toi, j'aurais presque envie de te plumer.**

À ces mots, le Serpentard, qui s'était dangereusement rapproché du Gryffondor, rappela son patronus et, Harry, qui était à bout de souffle à force de se trémousser, en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration. Le visage du jeune homme changea légèrement, Drago y décela de la mélancolie, lorsque ces deux perles, du vert de l'agate, se plantèrent dans le regard gris profond du Serpentard.

 **\- J'ai cru un instant que tu ne viendrais pas,** avoua Harry.

**\- Impossible ! Après que le sournois petit Gryffondor, que tu es, m'a attiré dans ses filets, je n'étais plus capable de me concentrer.**

**\- Tu veux plutôt dire, après que le brave Gryffondor, que je suis, t'a sauvé d'une longue mort infligée par l'ennui,** rétorqua Harry tout en resserrant l'espace, déjà ténu, qu'il y avait entre lui et Malefoy.

**\- Les livres ne sont jamais une compagnie ennuyeuse Harry, c'est parfois mon seul refuge.**

Harry nota le changement de ton dans la voix de Drago, il ne l'appelait que trop rarement par son prénom et, lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était uniquement dans ces rares instants d'intimité où le Serpentard en venait à se livrer. Le sorcier à la chevelure brune, caressa d'un geste tendre la joue du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux, cernés de lunettes, plongèrent dans le regard fatigué du Serpentard, il espérait l'encourager au lâcher-prise. Gêné par la soudaine proximité de leur corps, autant qu'il était gêné par ses sentiments, Drago rougit et détourna ses yeux, car il lui sembla que Harry le sondait de son regard percent. Sentir soudainement la main rugueuse de son ami caresser sa peau, c'était pour lui, prendre subitement conscience d'où il se trouvait. À l'écart de la vie grouillante de Poudlard, sous une serre encerclée par un soleil éclatant d'où la chaleur réchauffait leurs corps. Le sien, mais pas seulement, celui de son amoureux également. Un corps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis des semaines. Un corps d'adolescent amoureux, bombardé d'hormones à l'image du sien. Drago était à la fois apeuré et brulant de désir. Hésitant, comme toujours, entre sa raison et son cœur. Mais se tenir aussi près du Gryffondor jusqu'à sentir les battements de son cœur, comme il sentait les siens, ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées au clair.

Alors, agrippant la cravate du Gryffondor avec ardeur, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du sorcier à la cicatrice. Dans leur empressement, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et les lunettes de Harry lui glissèrent du nez se retrouvant de guingois. Drago passa un doigt dans le nœud de la cravate rouge et or, sans même se rendre compte de son geste, et la desserra, laissant les boutons de la chemise du sorcier apparents. Comme un automatisme, il continuait à dérouler le nœud de la cravate jusqu'à le desserrer complétement, lâchant l'étoffe qui pendit mollement. Harry, quant à lui, s'agrippa au visage de son bien-aimé, avec ses deux mains, dans l'intention de ne laissait aucune parcelle, de leur deux corps, dépourvue de contact physique. Il voulait sentir respirer sous sa peau chaque pore du Serpentard, le sentir aussi près n'était même plus suffisant, il éprouvait l'impérieux besoin de ne plus faire qu'un avec son rival. Les deux adolescents, emplis d'un vif désir, voyaient leur vision se troubler sous l'action chimique provoquait par leur envie mutuelle. Sans rompre leur ballet buccal, les deux élèves se cherchaient, se caressaient. Parfois, on pouvait entendre des suppliques lascives échapper à leur contrôle, témoignage de leur envie mutuelle. Leurs mouvements, qui étaient entravés par leur uniforme aussi bien que par leur nervosité, formait une émulsion confuse. Une arabesque de textiles en contorsion qui, à leur tour, chantaient leur désir par un bruissement feutré, conduit par la fougue d'une jeunesse en émoi.

Les mains de Harry, qui étaient restées apposées sur le visage sculptural de Drago, en dessinaient chaque creux et chaque galbe en suivant les traits saillants de son ossature. Le jeune Malefoy se laissa guider par la grâce de caresses qui, par ce simple geste, exprimait bien plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait reçu jusqu'alors dans sa vie. Lui, qui n'avait jamais perçu de marque d'affection, en digne héritier d'une famille sur le déclin embourbée dans des préceptes moyenâgeux. Le jeune homme ferma ses paupières lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son ami glisser vers ses yeux. Il en émanait une douce chaleur qui le réconfortait. S'en suivit la délicatesse de lèvres qui effleurèrent d'un baiser les paupières du Serpentard, tel un papillon qui butinerait avec légèreté une fleur printanière. Drago sentait tout son corps s'engourdir du poids de son appétit pour Harry. Il voulait lui rendre toutes ses étreintes au centuple. Il voulait rendre Harry heureux, lui faire oublier les horreurs de la guerre, comme il lui faisait oublier sa pesante solitude. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. Drago saisit le poignet du sorcier à lunette pour l'écarter du sol terreux jonché de débris de verre et le guider vers un morceau de terrain où prospérait du lierre qui formait comme un matelas moelleux. Là, le Serpentard prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sans lâcher le poignet du Gryffondor pour autant et l'incita à faire de même.

Les deux adolescents se faisaient désormais face, chacun assis sur leurs talons. Les doigts de Drago effleurèrent le coton blanc qui constituait la chemise du Gryffondor, touchant chaque bouton comme s'il les comptait un par un. Sous la mince épaisseur du tissu, le jeune sorcier sentait la délicatesse du corps de Harry. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le toucher de sa peau sur la sienne. Drago s'étonna de sentir la finesse d'une musculature naissante et pensa que les entrainements de Quidditch portaient leur fruit bien qu'il eût pensé le contraire. Les mains tremblantes et le cœur haletant, il remonta son geste jusqu'au col du sorcier à lunette. Il voulait défaire ces fichus boutons, mais ses mains étaient incontrôlables et ces boutons bien trop petits. Et puis, il n'avait jamais défait une chemise dans ce sens-là et n'avait jamais envisagé que cela pût être un exercice si compliqué.

Harry sourit, attendri, et pencha ses lèvres jusqu'aux mains terrifiées de son amoureux pour déposer, sur chacune d'elle, un discret baiser. Puis, il se décida à aider son ami et guida ses gestes de ses propres mains. Tous deux défirent l'étoffe qui, désormais ouverte, dévoilait aux yeux de Drago le songe de bien des nuits. Le garçon à la chevelure blonde retint son geste, hésitant, avant de se hasarder à toucher du bout des doigts la peau de Harry. Il ferma ses yeux et savoura la douce chaleur qui émanait de la peau du Gryffondor et caressait la pulpe de ses doigts. Le jeune Potter, quant à lui, frissonna. Sentir les caresses de son amoureux à cet endroit, c'était nouveau pour lui. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus que des baisers et quelques légères caresses au détour d'un escalier. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment le temps d'explorer leurs désirs ni leur anatomie. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment le temps de se retrouver en tête-à-tête ni profiter de l'instant. Dans les méandres d'une guerre qui séparait leur destiné, il était dérisoire d'imaginer un lendemain et les moments d'intimité n'étaient que trop rares. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il faisait, tous deux étaient terrifiés par l'inconnu qui se dessinait dans leurs gestes respectifs. Pourtant, en cette après-midi ensoleillée, sous cette serre aux contours oniriques, aucun d'eux ne décida de faire machine arrière, bravant la peur des premières fois.

* * *

Allongés, leur dos contre le lit de verdure, leurs épaules, l'une contre l'autre, ondulaient au rythme de leur rire. Le soleil commençait à décliner et, sous la verrière, les nuances du ciel inspiraient une poésie. Harry et Drago, observaient avec mélancolie le temps passer au rythme des arabesques de couleurs qui se formaient. Peu à peu leurs rires s'étaient tus, laissant à sa place la plénitude d'un silence appréciable. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et leurs articulations s'entrelacèrent, comme si, par ce geste naturel, ils exprimaient la promesse d'un attachement qu'ils souhaiteraient éternel. Sous ce dôme de verre où la nature proliférait, il était facile de s'imaginer ce que leur vie aurait pu être loin du tumulte de la réalité actuelle. Ils s'imaginèrent une myriade de vie où leur amour pourrait s'épanouir sans grande conséquence. Ils espéraient que, dans un autre univers, Drago et Harry étaient ni plus ni moins que deux adolescents épris se tenant par la main, un monde où leur seule préoccupation serrait de réussir leur année scolaire.

 **\- On pourrait s'en aller, disparaitre, tout laisser derrière nous et ils finiraient tous par nous oublier. Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, ils nous chercheraient, s'inquiéteraient peut-être, mais ils finiraient par nous oublier. Et alors, on deviendrait l'un de ces cas de disparition irrésolu,** commenta Harry.

**\- J'imagine que je pourrais me contenter d'une vie avec toi, tant que j'ai des livres.**

**\- Avec moi à tes côtés, est-ce que tu aurais vraiment besoin de livres ?**

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry et sourit, il avait compris l'allusion du sorcier à lunette. C'était une manière timide de lui avouer qu'il ne le laisserait jamais seul, un subterfuge pour lui annoncer la couleur de ses sentiments. Drago sentit son cœur papillonner et il renforça l'étreinte de leurs mains, comme s'il craignait de voir Harry s'envoler sans ce lien physique qui les unissait à l'instant. Il détourna son regard du sorcier à la cicatrice, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les détails du ciel, avant de lui répondre d'un ton malicieux :

**\- Peut-être pas.**

**\- Peut-être pas… jamais se fier à un Serpentard,** grommela Harry, l'air renfrogné.

**\- Ok, peut-être que si je devais choisir entre les livres et toi, c'est toi que je choisirais.**

**\- J'en ai de la chance, je pourrais éventuellement passer avant des livres.**

**\- Note pour l'avenir, Harry Potter est jaloux d'une collection de livres. Eviter de les confronter dans un espace clos. Bien que j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt, au vu de ton comportement dans la bibliothèque.**

Le Serpentard rit à gorge déployée et attira la main de Harry à ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser en signe d'excuse. À ce geste, le Gryffondor sembla se radoucir.

 **\- Seulement, j'ai innocemment pensé que ça paraissait évident, après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous,** poursuivit Drago.

**\- En matière de sentiments, rien n'est jamais évident.**

**\- Ça devrait l'être. Je ne devrais pas avoir à faire de grandes déclarations pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime.**

Harry scruta un instant Drago, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il se sentait à la fois léger comme l'air et lourd comme le plomb. Est-ce qu'il venait de rêver ? Était-ce bien Drago Malefoy, qui venait de prononcer ces trois petits mots qui gazouillaient à ses oreilles, comme ils résonnaient en son cœur ? Alors que Harry restait interloqué, Drago semblait étrangement paisible, il souriait sincèrement, comme Harry ne le voyait que trop rarement sourire. Le Serpentard sentit son amoureux se détendre lorsqu'il réalisa la portait des mots prononcés. C'est seulement à cet instant que Drago comprit que lui aussi avait retenu son souffle, malgré cet étonnant calme qui l'habitait.

 **\- Mais les grandes déclarations sont appréciables,** ponctua Harry, après un instant.

Sur ces mots, les deux adolescents rirent à l'unisson, un rire clair et vibrant marqué de leur soulagement mutuel quant à la portée de leur sentiment amoureux. Imperceptiblement, ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés, consolidant le contact entre leurs deux corps. Le touché de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, les ancrait à la réalité. Une douce sensation dont aucun rêve, même les plus vibrants de réalisme, n'aurait pu faire état. Bientôt, les rires s'évanouir et chacun d'eux retombèrent dans leurs songes. Leurs corps se tendirent à mesure que leur anxiété grandissait, conscients qu'ils devraient rapidement retourner à la réalité, loin de cette bulle de confort qu'ils s'étaient fabriqué, hors du temps. Aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé, mais celui-ci, au contraire du précédent, était étonnamment lourd. Se risquer à le briser, c'était comme essayer d'avancer dans des sables mouvants pénible et indésirable. Cependant, Drago se résigna à partager ses inquiétudes avec le Gryffondor :

**\- Harry, j'ai peur… Peur d'aujourd'hui, de demain, des conséquences. Peur de t'aimer parce que tu es Harry Potter. Peur de devoir être ton ennemi alors que j'ai peur de te perdre. Peur de cette guerre. Et même si, par un quelconque miracle, on s'en sortait, j'aurais tout de même peur de t'aimer parce que tu es un garçon.**

Drago sentit l'angoisse le submerger. Une vague, d'un bleu sombre, semblable aux eaux tourmentées qui vrombissent sous les tempêtes. Elle était là, tournoyant autour de lui, cette tornade de détresse, incontrôlable et indésirable. Elle lui enserrait la poitrine, lui piquait le nez et inondait ses yeux de larmes salées. Le ciel s'était assombri et bientôt la météo s'accorda à l'humeur de Drago triste et grise, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Les derniers mots prononcés par Drago frappèrent Harry plus encore que les précédents. Drago préférait les garçons, mais était-ce si grave ? Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de ses préférences et si le poids de la paix reposait sur ses épaules, il ne lui était en revanche pas interdit d'aimer qui il voulait. Qui il voulait, sauf Drago Malefoy, mais c'était uniquement lié à leur divergence d'opinion dans le champ des politiques de cette guerre. En revanche, aimer un garçon, cela ne lui serait jamais reproché, il se savait soutenu par des amis qui étaient peu à peu devenus sa force, sa famille. En fait, il était convaincu que même aimer Drago Malefoy lui serait pardonné, dès lors que ses amis comprendraient la sincérité de leurs sentiments respectifs. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il préférait les garçons ou si Drago était une parenthèse inattendue, mais salvatrice, dans sa naissante vie amoureuse. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question et n'imaginait pas que c'était une question qu'il devait se poser, jusqu'à entendre les supplications de Drago. Au contraire de Harry, Drago avait dû se remettre en cause en constatant qu'il développait des préférences différentes des attentes de ses parents. Lui, qui était né au sein d'une famille de sorcier au sang pur, dont la lignée était strictement codifiée par des mariages arrangés avec les autres grands noms de la sorcellerie. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait dû entendre parler des probabilités qu'il épouse telle demoiselle plutôt qu'une autre, car son rang était bien plus digne des Malefoy. Harry était horrifié à l'idée que Drago ait dû vivre dans la peur d'être rejeté. Le Gryffondor sentit le jeune Malefoy commençait à s'agiter près de lui, peu à l'aise. Le sorcier à la chevelure brune se releva sur son coude pour regarder le Serpentard dans les yeux. Ce dernier, détourna son regard une fois de plus, ébloui par le vert des iris de son bien-aimé. Harry grimpa à califourchon sur Drago, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Là, il approcha son visage jusqu'à n'être qu'à un souffle de distance du Serpentard. Il essuya avec délicatesse les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de son amoureux et c'est en effleurant d'un baiser les lèvres du jeune homme blond, qu'il murmura :

**\- Je suis désolé.**

Ces quelques mots d'excuse, il les avait proférés d'une voix douce, mais emplis d'une puissance insoupçonnée. Ils valaient pour toutes ces années de morne solitude qu'avait vécues Drago, pour cette irrépressible colère qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il devait refouler ses sentiments, pour toutes les promesses qui ne seraient jamais tenues, pour cette guerre qui n'était pas voulue, mais aussi pour toutes les peines qu'il devrait encore traverser à l'avenir. Par ces trois mots, Harry espérait soulager Drago de cet immense fardeau qu'il avait semblé porter à lui seul depuis toujours. Par ces trois mots, Harry s'assurait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Drago sentit sa poitrine se soulager d'un poids. Pour la première fois, on lui accordait de l'importance sans rien attendre en retour. Ni protection, ni obéissance, ni prestige. Il enserra Harry avec force, enfouis son visage dans le cou du sorcier et libéra ce flot de larmes qui était resté coincé au précipice de ses yeux. Harry aurait juré pouvoir sentir les empreintes des doigts de Drago se graver dans sa chair, tant il s'agrippait à lui comme il s'agripperait à une bouée en plein naufrage. Il sentait la moiteur des larmes dans son cou et entreprit de bercer Drago d'un rythme régulier pour apaiser ses pleurs. Peu à peu, les larmes se tarirent, mais Drago resta le nez enfoui dans le cou de Harry, respirant son parfum.

La fraicheur de la nuit commença à les rattraper. Et alors qu'ils étaient à moitié nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la chaleur même de leur corps entrelacé ne suffisait plus à assurer une température confortable. Bientôt, ils furent tous deux pris d'un frisson les forçant à se séparer pour se rhabiller. La pluie continuait à perler au-dehors avec cependant, moins de vigueur qu'elle n'en eut auparavant. Drago observa les étoiles qui s'esquissaient dans le ciel, son regard, teinté de mélancolie, était inquiet :

**\- On devrait y aller, il commence à se faire tard et on risquerait de rater le couvre-feu. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on soit surpris ensemble après l'heure.**

**\- Donc, dans la journée on peut être surpris ensemble ?** ironisa Harry, dans l'espoir de décocher un léger sourire de la part de Drago.

**\- Si seulement…**

**\- Si seulement quoi ? Si seulement ton père n'était pas une abominable personne, si seulement il pouvait te laisser aimer qui tu veux, si seulement tu préférais les filles ?** Répliqua sèchement Harry.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas blesser Drago, mais les mots jaillissaient à flots de sa bouche, comme incontrôlables. Il sentait la situation lui échapper, il n'était pas en colère contre Drago, il était simplement triste que cette journée s'achève et de cette peine résultait son impatience. Lui aussi avait peur.

**\- Harry…**

**\- Drago, tu ne cesseras donc jamais de vivre dans l'ombre de ta famille ?**

**\- Harry, je ne peux pas tourner le dos à ma famille. Qu'adviendrait-il de ma mère ? Je ne peux pas la laisser seule avec pour unique compagnie mon père. Tu l'as bien dit, c'est une abominable personne.**

**\- Alors, tout ça,** il esquissa un geste pour désigner leur lieu de rendez-vous, **tout ce qu'on a vécu cette après-midi, ça ne voulait rien dire ?**

Drago s'avança vers Harry, tendant une main vers son visage. Ce dernier recula, afin d'éviter le geste du Serpentard en signe de protestation, mais Drago insista et s'approcha tout de même du Gryffondor. Il encercla le visage du jeune homme brun de sa main, caressant sa joue avec le pouce. Harry avait fermé les yeux au contact du Serpentard, comme s'il était trop difficile d'affronter ce regard d'un gris polaire. Cependant, Drago garda le regard fixé droit sur les paupières closes de son amoureux. Contrairement à ce qu'imaginait le Gryffondor, Drago comprenait Harry bien plus qu'il l'imaginait et il n'avait pas besoins de mots pour déchiffrer ses peines.

**\- Au contraire Harry, ça voulait tout dire… Mais on n'est peut-être pas obligé de tout décider tout de suite ?**

Les deux adolescents s'étreignirent une dernière fois, leur front l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot dire. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, la séparation devenait plus difficile. Drago, dont les mains étaient restées apposées sur les joues de Harry, sentit des gouttes les caresser. Le Gryffondor pleurait en silence. Drago sécha chacune des larmes de Harry d'un baiser puis, il chuchota d'une voix à peine audible sous la serre dont les carreaux de verre étaient toujours assaillis de pluie :

**\- Je ne vais pas m'évanouir dans la nature, je te le promets ?**

Harry comprit que des promesses intenables seraient faites dès cette nuit. La gorge nouée, il se contenta d'embrasser une dernière fois Drago. C'était un baiser empli de tous les mots et caresses restés en suspens dans l'atmosphère singulière des lieux. Alors, les deux adolescents se séparèrent et Drago s'engouffra dans cette nuit humide pour se précipiter vers le château. Harry resta un instant interdit, observant Drago disparaitre comme aspiré par la nuit puis, à son tour, il sortit du théâtre témoin de leur amour pour se perdre dans cette obscurité profonde, à l'image de leur vie où les promesses d'un lendemain étaient impossibles.

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma petite contribution au monde du Drarry. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié le voyage. J'ai dernièrement lu pas mal de romans jeune adulte BL sur des histoires d'adolescents, je pense que mes lectures ont largement orienté mon choix quant à la mouvance de ce récit. Pour les personnes qui auraient lu "Carry On" de Rainbow Rowell, vous aurez surement remarqué que Harry et surtout Drago empruntent des similitudes à leurs homologues de Watford. Ce qui est assez drôle quand on sait que l'histoire entre Baz et Simon est inspiré par les Drarry. Et si jamais vous êtes fan de Drarry et que vous n'avez pas encore lu "Carry On", je ne peux que vous le conseiller !
> 
> A bientôt lors d'une prochaine aventure,  
> Bleeding Coconut


End file.
